


Time to Recharge

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [57]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emphasis on Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: This week has been an absolute nightmare.Normally, Logan would call that an over-exaggeration but it’s the closest thing that fits.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Time to Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I forgot how soft this was - enjoy ^^ This was originally posted on my Tumblr on January 17, 2018. ^^
> 
> Warnings: food mention, headaches, talk of stress/overwork

This week has been an absolute nightmare.

Normally, Logan would call that an over-exaggeration but it’s the closest thing that fits.

Between projects and meetings, Logan has barely had any time to himself, much less to spend with his boyfriends, which only makes things worse. And what time he _does_ spend with them, he’s quiet and brooding, almost a bit snappy.

Guilt swirls in the pit of his stomach when he remembers the concerned looks the others had given him the last time they spent time together. When even was that? Wednesday morning?

Of course, Logan finished everything he had to. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let his grades slip because he didn’t want to deal with people anymore. But now, he’s absolutely exhausted.

His head snaps up when the teacher finally says they’re free to go, slowly packing his things in his bag and groaning when his back complains. Logan leaves the building and starts walking in the direction of their shared apartment, letting his muscle memory guide him.

Right as he passes the chemistry building, signifying his halfway point, his head sharply pounds, the force of it almost sending him to the ground. Gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into fists, Logan treks onward despite the exhaustion settling in his bones.

Just five more minutes. Five more minutes until he can curl up with a book and some tea and not have to think about his schoolwork anymore.

Those five minutes can’t end fast enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Five more minutes!” Roman calls out as he once again organizes the books and movies set out on the coffee table.

“Got it!” Patton calls, an echoing reply from Virgil. The two enter with two trays, one laden with drinks and the other piled with all manner of snacks, ranging from popcorn to cookies.

“Do you think we should dim the lights?” Virgil asks after setting down his tray, his hands messing with the sleeves of his hoodie. “Logan’s been really stressed, I bet he’s gonna have a killer headache.”

Patton makes a soft, distressed noise, not liking the idea of Logan being in pain, but nods. “Yeah. I just hope this helps! He’s been overworking himself lately…”

Roman sets a hand on Patton’s shoulder, a soft smile on his face. “I know. That’s why we’re here to help take care of him, right?”

“Right!” Patton says, a look of determination crossing his face. This night is going to be the most relaxing, energizing night ever if he can help it.

Virgil dims the light and peers out the window, “I see him. He should be up soon.”

The three share a look before scattering, Roman to start some very quiet music, Patton to double-check on his final batch of cookies, and Virgil to find some extra blankets for the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan trudges over to the elevator, sincerely hoping that he’ll be the only one inside for the ride up. Thankfully, it’s empty when the doors pull open and he steps in, pressing the button and leaning against the wall, soothing himself with the reminder that he’s almost home.

The ride is agonizingly slow, seeming like it’s mocking him with how long it’s taking to climb just a few floors of the apartment building. The elevator dings as it reaches his floor, the sound causing his already-pounding head to throb, and Logan gets off as quickly as his tired muscles will let him.

Logan fumbles with his keys as he approaches the door, nearly dropping them but managing to barely hold onto them. The click of the lock is almost too loud in the silence of the hall and Logan winces as he opens the door, expecting one of his boyfriends to be watching something on TV.

However, he’s met with soft piano music, the gentle melody somewhat soothing his head, and a dimness that greatly contrasts the violent brightness of the lights in the hallway.

He drops his backpack by the door and toes off his shoes, wobbling a bit as the calming atmosphere reminds him how tired he is. Strong hands stabilize him and Logan leans into the warmth.

“Hey, welcome home, Lo,” Roman whispers into his ears. Logan mumbles something back, completely unintelligible, and Roman chuckles softly. “That tired, huh?”

Logan nods and Roman gently leads him over to the couch, where Patton wraps him in a blanket and presses a warm cup of tea into his hands. “Hi.” Patton kisses Logan’s forehead, “You hungry?”

Logan absently takes a sip of his tea and nods, tiredly raising his eyes to meet Patton’s. Patton’s eyes soften at how sleepy his boyfriend is and Patton brushes a hand softly through Logan’s hair.

“Alright, sweetie. I’ll be right back.” Patton looks at Virgil, who nods, and heads into the kitchen to put a few warm cookies on a plate.

Virgil wraps an arm around Logan, chuckling softly when Logan’s head rests against his shoulder. Virgil kisses Logan’s temple and plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck. “Hey, starlight.”

Logan meets Virgil’s eyes and Virgil smiles softly at him. “This weekend we’ll do whatever you want. I know you need to recharge from this week. Been pretty stressful, huh?”

Logan nods and leans into the soothing motions of Virgil’s fingers in his hair. His eyes slip shut and he nearly thinks he can fall asleep when Patton returns with a plate of thumbprint cookies.

“Here. I know you’re tired. But eat something first, okay, Lo?” Patton asks and Logan nods, taking a cookie and nibbling at it.

Roman sits down on the couch beside Logan, reaching out and setting a hand on his knee. “If you wake up later, we can watch a movie or you can read, whichever you want. But if not, that can wait until tomorrow. All that matters is you getting some rest.”

Logan smiles, his heart melting and nearly no sign of the previous headache. “Thanks, guys.” He says, speaking for the first time since he came home. “This means a lot.”

“Of course.” Patton says, “We knew you had a little too much socialization this week, so we wanted to make it easier for you to recharge.”

Logan makes a soft sound and he looks between them. “I love you all so much. You know that, right?”

Patton bounces a little on his heels while Roman and Virgil both smile at him. “We do.” All three of them say in unison before looking at each other and giggling at the chance they’d say the exact same thing at the same time.

Logan smiles and finishes his cookie, reaching for another one.

Maybe this week can be redeemed after all.


End file.
